The Prank War Theory
by HipsterRed
Summary: This is my theory on how the prank war started! Enjoy! :D


**Ok guys! This is only one chapter! Enjoy! **

It was a peaceful day at the park and Benson got all of the park employees gathered around.

"Pops and Skips, I want you to wash the windows and clean the gutters. Muscle Man and High-Fives, mow the lawn and organize the rock garden. Got it? Now let's get to work!", the gumball machine snapped.

"Hey Fives, lets go prank that rival park, East Pines! Gene won't know what hit him today ehahaha!"

"I don't know, man... Benson will get really peeved at us!"

"Who cares, lets just go REAL quick!"

"Ugh fine, man! Lets just go before he can catch us!"

"Let's go!"

So, Muscle Man and HFG went into the cart and was driving to Taco Clock.

"Dude, I'll tell Benson we're grabbing lunch!"

Then Muscle Man picked up the walkie talkie.

"Yo, Benson! We're grabbing lunch quick, is that cool?"

"Yeah, but hurry, we have a lot to do.."

"Alright awesome!"

They went to grab some taco's and then they drove off to East Pines.

"Yo dude, did you grab the water balloons?"

"Yeah, Muscle Man, but we have to hurry!"

"I know, I know... Let's do this, baby!"

So they went inside the park and they made there way to Gene's office.

"Alright fives, he'll walk out in... 1, 2, 3, NOW!"

Then they started ambushing everyone with water balloons.

Gene started turning a bright red and the duo knew they were screwed.

"I warned you two not to come back to prank our park! But since you two nitwits didn't listen, I'm going to prank your park so hard that you won't know what hit you!"

Gene walked away and the duo left as soon as possible.

"We're screwed, man! We have to tell Benson the truth!"

"Ehh, I think that was just a prank, bro! Most of his threats aren't even real!"

"Well, I guess you have a point, lets just pretend this never happened.."

"Cool!"

So, they went back to work and then they went to bed.

The next day was pretty normal, but that changed very quickly.

"Ok everyone, lets get to wor-"

Benson was interrupted by a water balloon hitting him in the back of his head.

Water balloons were falling everywhere in the sky, hitting the park.

"Everyone get inside my house, now!", Skips yelled.

Skips was about to shut the door and then a bucket of water fell on his head.

"Ok guys! Do any of you know what's going on?!", Benson demanded.

No one knew, except Muscle Man and Fives, but they kept it a secret.

"We're in a war crisis, a prank war to be exact! Lets get geared up and win this!",Benson said.

They all went inside Skips' garage to discuss they're plans of action.

They all got into their war gear and then General Benson got into business onto how to attack East Pines.

"Ok guys, listen up! We have to go to their territory and then do as much pranks as possible! Muscle Man, Pops, and Fives, you 3 work together and prank them as much as possible! Skips and I will distract them some how! NOW LETS WIN THIS THING!"

So, the trio went to prank the park, but they got caught and the East Pines employees were pranking them so bad that they destroyed half of the park!

So back at East Pines, they tied all 3 of them up and then they shut the door for the security room.

"Ok guys, I can get us out of here, so don't panic!", Muscle Man said.

It took a couple of hours, but he got free.

"Ok, I'll free you guys next!"

"I can actually, escape", Fives said.

He got free because of his invisibility.

So then they both worked together to calm Pops down and to free him.

All three of them tried to climb the cliff off the park, but they caught Pops and the duo climbed on top of the hill of the park.

Below, East Pines was destroying the park by tipping the trees and shooting water balloons at Skips and Benson.

Benson was really scarred at this point and thought they were going to die.

"That's it, we're done for!", he yelled out.

Then at the top of the cliff, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost was preparing to launch the big water balloon.

"It's not over, until I say it's over!"

Then they launched the balloon over East Pines and it flooded the whole park.

Then, Gene surrendered and Muscle Man ended the park war by making them clean up everything.

Benson gave him a medal and promoted him to the Pranking Manager, so in the future, they can't ever get revenge or prank them ever again.

Then everything went back to normal.


End file.
